Forum:Monobook skin
Hi all! Dr.F has granted me temp admin rights to upkeep our css. I have made a few boring changes, like binding rarity-colors/elemental-colors to a css class, rather than hard coding it into the pages, and a few other minor changes. Nothing that can be directly seen anyways... the BIG change I have actually just done is to re-skin monobook. it now uses our standard black/grey/gold scheme, and should be useable by everyone. I am not a css king, so the skinning is not perfect, but it is fully functional. Please check out to see what our mono book pages look like now. There are still some things that could use some work, like background, but I think this is already pretty good for a first drop. I'll keep working on it a bit, but wanted to show what I was working on. Feedback is welcome. PS. Remember to refresh your cash to see the css changes: The page should be mostly black. happypal (talk • ) 11:44, February 22, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: Seems wikia is still caching the changes server-side :( I new I should have waited instead of jumping the gun! Anyways, we'll probably see it live anywhere from 5 minutes to 48 hours; I'm hoping 5 minutes :D happypal (talk • ) 11:47, February 22, 2012 (UTC) EDIT2: CSS has been cached. You may now view the monobook. happypal (talk • ) 13:23, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm just curious, why did you change monobook? I'm probably the only one who cares, but the white background was better to view on my mobile devices. 04:13, February 23, 2012 (UTC) : (You're not the only one. But folks want to have the option of other text colors, it seems. I am surrendering to the inevitable.) Dämmerung 04:37, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Apparently, I don't understand. What text colors? White? Is that even a color? I'm just a visitor here, but I liked having the choice of white or black background. 05:01, February 23, 2012 (UTC) : for example, Elemental Damage#Elements. Dämmerung 05:03, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::In all fairness, I did not "change" monobook, as monobook was never actually defined here. I ported our Oasis scheme over to monobook after receiving complaints from users who were using monobook, and it not looking quite right. If this is actually a problem, and you were using monobook as an alternative to white text on black background, then we can discuss it. Do you want monobook to simply be a layout change from the current Oasis, or do you want it to be a completely rethought color scheme? happypal (talk • ) 09:52, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :::There is so much ad hoc color (e.g., the recent color-coding of usernames) that I no longer think that a white-background color scheme is practical. I have been assimilated. Dämmerung 14:38, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- First: thank you for agreeing to wade into this trackless quagmire and wrestle its angry alligators. That said, please view any "diff" page. The diff boxes are white-on-white. Dämmerung 15:39, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :Fixed. Keep the bug reports coming. happypal (talk • ) 15:50, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, wait, not fixed yet, I thought you meant something else. I'll do it tomorrow. happypal (talk • ) 17:32, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :::I would have re-nagged, but was waiting for wikia to catch up with the caching. Or cache up with the catching. Or something like that. Dämmerung 17:42, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::I fixed the diffs, you should see the change soon enough. I also changed the navboxes, which weren't great. happypal (talk • ) 15:31, February 23, 2012 (UTC) navbox needs fix. favor default please. yes, it sucks but most users see default. 20:55, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :Not sure what you are talking about. Navbox looks fine for me in both Oasis and Monobook skin. Your browser cache is refreshed? If you keep experiencing the problem, I'll require a screengrab. happypal (talk • ) 21:39, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, he's referring to a caching problem I mentioned to him. Looks like it's sorted out now though. -- WarBlade 21:45, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :::That's very interesting, because I specifically first added the code to Common.css, and afterwards removed it from Wikia.css, to try avoid having this happen. This means the file that was changed last was cached first... Not much I can do at this point :( happypal (talk • ) 22:10, February 23, 2012 (UTC) disregard. rumor mill. look fine. 22:52, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, drat these computers.... Dämmerung 22:58, February 23, 2012 (UTC)